


Kokoro

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [3]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: When Healer and Etho found Python, he had almost no emotions. Etho tries to snap him out of this with song.





	Kokoro

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this high af on allergy pills. Benadryl, man

Healer stared down at the child before them. Python is what he had come to be called. Right now, he was holding a boa constrictor and letting it crawl over him; he was only 10 and still had a long way to go in recovering from the neglect he faced. Etho walked into the room and jumped at seeing the giant snake slithering and wrapping itself around Python’s arm. “Healer! That’s a fucking snake!”

“Oh, not scared, are we?” Healer chuckled but that faded quickly. Python had a dull look to his eyes. In fact, excitement only showed when Tulip fronted. Any other time, he was almost like a robot- doing exactly what was asked 90% of the time and speaking with a monotoned lisp. “…I’m worried, hun.”

“D-don’t call me that!” Etho’s face turned red before he shook it off. “A-anyways… What about?”

“Python. He’s so… emotionless most of the time. A 10 year old should be running around and exploring the world, not hiding away in his room with a snake. I almost regret giving it to him.” Healer picked up the boa when it began trying to wrap around her son’s throat. “Alright, snake time over.” She set it back in its cage. “Be good, Viper.”

Python tilted his head. “Viper?” His lisp was so noticeable. “Viper.” He nodded and looked to his feet, any emotion in his eyes fading away. “Viper is snake.”

“Uh… Yeah. So, Python-“

“Dad, when you marry mom?” Python interrupted Etho, making him turn red again. “Mom lonely. Mom needs friend.” He got up and went over to grab his coloring books.

“Etho, don’t look too much into it. He’s trying to have a normal life. If… That’ll ever be possible.” Healer sighed and jumped when their communicator beeped. “duty calls. Mind watching him for me, dear?” They kissed Etho’s cheek and walked from the room, leaving him with their son.

Etho groaned and stared down at Python. “I’m supposed to be helping prepare for Hermitcraft. I have some friends I’m going to be in a world with and we’ll have all sorts of fun!” He grinned, pausing when Python only gave him a dull stare. “…Creepy. But, let’s play! What do you want to play, Pythonator?”

“…” Python grabbed some blocks and dropped them before Etho. “…Blocks,” he lisped out. Etho shuddered at how creepy a robot like 10 year old could be. “…Play.” Python picked up one and held it out to Etho, who took it.

“Uh… Do you like to sing?” Maybe songs would draw out emotions other than the fear he seemed to feel as Python. “I know a few songs! Nothing like Healer’s, but I’m still kind of talented!” The dull stare kept going. “…Okay, kid. Stop. That’s creepy. Uh… Here, let’s sing… uh… Itsy Bitsy Spider!”

He gently grabbed the child’s hands and began singing, though slightly off key. “The Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the water spout! Down came the rain and washed the spider out!” He trailed off. “…uh… Sing!”

“Out came the sun and dired away all the rain. The Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the water spout again.” He was so… monotoned. It was like he was speaking. Still, Etho smiled.

“Great! Now, with heart!” He began singing again, making sure to be as dramatic as possible in some hope of stirring emotions in the child before him. The child only gave a dull stare back, walking off and trying to reach for Viper. “Nonono! Viper is tired!” He picked Python up and carried him back to where they had been before. “This will be harder than I thought.”

\---

Python blinked and stared at Etho as the other sang. This was his father, right? He had taken care of him since Mom found him in the woods. Still, why didn’t he feel much for his new family? Even Aries, who was soft and wooly, didn’t stir much in him. “Come on, Pythonator. I’m trying.”

How long had it been since his father had begun trying to get him to sing “with heart,” whatever that meant? The leaves had turned color and fallen once since then. Since they were orange and red again, Python figured a year had passed. He was not good with time.

Etho sat back and sighed, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. “Python… I’m worried for you… You’re… You’re not normal. You’re not even anywhere near and what will others think when Healer formally introduces you to the Council?” Python watched a few tears fall. “…It isn’t even about being normal, honestly. It’s more about… being healthy.”

Python blinked and watched his father fight tears before eventually crying silently. “I want the best for you but… those people… did such horrible things that it’s affecting you even today. I don’t want the trauma holding you back forever… Please, Python… Work with me!”

Something inside of Python stirred. He had never seen Healer nor his father cry before. It was… sad. He didn’t like that feeling. Watching Etho cry made him want to cry. So, he began singing. He wanted to make his father smile. “The Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out! Out came the sun and dried up all the rain! And the Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the water spout again!” Python blinked in shock at how fluid his voice sounded. Was that “with heart” meant?

He heard a sob and saw Etho crying. “Daddy? I make you sad?” He walked up and hugged his father, making him sob even harder.

“F-far from, Pythonator. Please… sing for me a-again?” So, Python did. Both sang happily, Python finally understanding exactly what is was like to sing with heart. He liked it, and he liked seeing his father sob with a massive grin on his face. “You h-have a fighting ch-chance of getting better. Y-you have a shot a-at recovering…”


End file.
